


Pakkun's plan

by Olol



Series: coffee shop adventures [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Kakashi has noticed that once a week Pakkun disappears  from his yard only to reappear about an hour later. This has been going on for over a month and Kakashi is determined to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Pakkun
Series: coffee shop adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Pakkun's plan

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi and Sakura fluff with Pakkun. One of my first attempts to write Kakashi. hope you enjoy. 
> 
> initially posted on tumblr decided to post here as well.

Kakashi couldn’t figure out where Pakkun went. His loyal pug usually stuck by his side, but it seemed once a week he would get out of Kakashi’s sight ,only to return 45 minutes later. It was rather peculiar. This week Kakashi decided he would get to the bottom of it. It seemed that Pakkun would disappear on Thursday mornings only to appear back on his apartment stoop within the next hour, a proud look on his face. So Kakashi constructed a plan.

This morning would be different. He let Pakkun out into the small green space of his apartment and instead of making breakfast he watched from the window. He saw his loyal dog jostle the latch to the gate and take off. Kakashi tracked through his apartment and slowly went outside. He could easily spot his dog venturing down the side walk, not stopping to sniff.  
Pakkun slowed down his pace and Karachi followed not even a half a block back. Kakashi saw Pakkun’s tail start to wag and he was jumping around. Kakashi was now hiding behind a tree watching his dog.

“Hey there little fella. What are you up to today?” A feminine voice cut through Kakashi’s thoughts. Pakkun started to bark more enthusiastically, jumping up and down.

  
“Are you hungry little guy?” Kakashi had to huff at that question. He always made sure his dogs were well fed and exercised. The audacity of this person.

  
“Lets see what would you like today? Do you know that I have started making special dog treats everyday now. You are one of my best customers, even though you don’t pay. I wonder where your owner is, maybe he could pay off your tab.” Kakashi couldn’t take it anymore and had to make himself known.

“Pakkun there you are.” Soon after hearing his master’s voice Pakkun turned to him and looked like he had been caught getting into the trash. Pakkun’s head fell down and his tail stopped wagging.

“Oh is he yours?” Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked at the person that was speaking to him for the first time. His snarky reply was caught in his throat. Before him stood a young woman who came up to his shoulders, she had petal pink hair pulled up into a messy bun, the most dazzling emerald eyes, and a plan beige apron over her clothes. He could tell she had simple T shirt and jeans under her apron.

“Uh…yes this guy is mine.” Pakkun decided at this time to paw the lady’s legs that he was talking to and her attention was then placed, again, on his dog.  
“Oh sorry there little fella, do you want your treat?” She had bent down and was now scratching behind his ears.

“Is it alright if I give him a dog biscuit? This little guy started making an appearance once a week just over a month ago. I am probably to blame for his continued reoccurrence due to giving him treats. He has been one of my most loyal customers. “ She was now looking up at him, a fairly large bone shaped treat in her hand that she pulled out of her apron pocket.

“That’s fine.” Kakashi couldn’t help the hand reaching behind his neck. “You said he has been coming here once a week, that explains where he disappears to.”

“Yes, the first time he appeared I gave him a piece of a blueberry scone. I noticed he was wearing a collar and was trying to get a hold of him to see if he had any ID tags, but the moment I would go to look he would run away. My shop had just recently opened so I couldn’t go running after him to make sure he was ok.” Pakkun was devouring the treat.

Kakashi then looked around and realized he was outside of the new coffee shop that had opened recently. He remembers Genma mentioning something about it.

“He then started showing up once a week and I started to make special dog biscuits for him. It actually inspired me to allow dogs in the shop, which has helped with bringing more customers in. May I interest you in a cup of coffee? My treat of course. I’m sure it has been worrisome having him venture off.” Kakashi didn’t have time to respond as the petal haired woman entered her shop, with Pakkun on her heels. His other dogs would never dare to be this traitorous.

“Please have a seat. I’ll bring you a latte. Almond milk ok?” Kakashi found himself nodding as she disappeared behind the counter. There were two other workers, one at the cash register and the other making coffee. The two workers looked to be teenagers. Kakashi watched as the petal haired woman helped behind the counter, giving instructions to the one making coffee. The traitor Pakkun had decided to curl up by his legs, he could hear the slight snore coming from him.

Before he knew it, a latte was placed in front of him and a delicious smelling pastry.

“I’m Sakura by the way. Please sit and relax. Let me know if you need anything. I hope you don’t mind I also added one of our homemade pop tarts as well.” She then took off again leaving Kakashi to his coffee and this mouthwatering pastry. The crust was flaky, contained inside was a berry jam. He couldn’t put his finger on the type of fruit used to create the jam, it had just enough tart and sweet flavors. The latte was smooth, just a hint of sweetness from the almond milk.

Before he could finish his coffee, Pakkun decided to run to the counter, getting the attention of Sakura. Kakashi couldn’t figure out what was with his dog.

“Hey there buddy. Are you being ornery? We might have to put you to work.” Sakura was petting Pakkun again who was eating up the attention.  
“How was the pastry? It’s a new recipe I tried out. Strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries mixed together to make the jam with a lemon vanilla frosting.”

“It was good. I don’t know what has gotten into him, he typically doesn’t act this way.” Kakashi was trying to fight the blush that was creeping up. He was thankful for the scarf he had on that covered his lower face. He was feeling like an idiotic teenager.

“Don’t worry about it. If it wasn’t for him making an appearance I don’t think business would be this good so early on. Is there a way I can find out the name of Pakkun’s owner?” Sakura had a blush on her cheeks and was looking down at Pakkun who was still demanding her attention.

“Kakashi.” He then put Pakkun’s leash on him and started to head out of the shop.

“Maybe I should also give you my number, just in case Pakkun decides to come back here without me.” Smooth Kakashi, very smooth.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that idea, but hope I see the both of you more than once a week.” They had exchanged numbers. Kakashi couldn’t help but think of the strange events of the morning as they walked back to his apartment.

Too bad Kakashi didn’t know Pakkun’s inner thoughts. He had enough of his owner’s porn reading tendencies and loner habits. He couldn’t have planned it better that the person who would notice a small pug would be a kind baker who gave the best pets. If Pakkun had his way, he would be seeing the shop owner way more in the future. His mouth started to water at the thought of more special treats. Yes Pakkun’s plan worked perfectly.


End file.
